Will Sasuke Get Out Alive
by apimpnamedKyuubi
Summary: Well ototo in end you didn't have enough hatred for me As Itachi left toward's Kisame he said That bastard better live he still owe's me a life supply of pocky.


**This will be my first fanfiction I made so hope you like it**

**This will be a oneshot based off the song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace**

**This will be mostly Sasuke's POV of things to sort things out for you if your confused about the first person speech actions.**

**Sorry about any spelling errors**.

At the far Northern edge of Hi no Kuni(1) border to Ta no Kuni(2) at the Valley of the End one could see a Raven haired child standing thirteen years of age dress in a blue high collared shirt with two big holes in the back of it as if wings just ripped out of his back with baggy white shorts and blue shinobi sandals. 

He was bent over looking into the cold blue eyes of a child his age wearing a ridiculous looking bright orange jumpsuit with a fist sized hole in the left side of his chest which made most of the jumpsuit look more of a reddish color from his blood spreading over it. The child was also wearing blue shinobi sandals and a blue headband with a metal plate over it with the symbol of Konohagakure(3) on it which was hard to make out because the boys blonde hair which was matted down by sweat and rain was covering the symbol. The black cold obsidian eyes of Sasuke Uchiha bore into the cold indifferent ocean colored ones of Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's POV

"Well teme(4) looks like you won you get to leave to the snake bastard after all." The dobe(5) said to me.

"Why did you come all this way for me Naruto I told you I need power to kill my brother why did you have to be stubborn and get in my way!" I yelled at my former best friend.

"I told you teme I promised Sakura-Chan(6) I'd bring you back but it seems I won't be able to fulfill my promise will I." the dobe said in a dead voice that reminded me of Itachi which sounded wrong from the usual cheerful voice he usually talks with.

"You better hurry teme before sensei gets here." I heard Naruto say to me as I saw the life in his eyes slowly dimming

"Yeah I sense him coming it should take him about nine minutes to get here but I'll be long gone by then." I said in a solemn voice.

"One last thing teme kick Itachi's emo ass for me ok." Naruto said the life in his eyes almost none existent

"Sure thing and Naruto in the end you are probably the closest thing I've ever had to a nii-san(7)." I told Naruto.

"Same here Sasuke-niisan see you in the afterlife k." With his final words spoken Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze departed to the afterlife. I allow a few tears fall out of my eyes as I run away towards Orochimaru's hideout the curse seal leading the way before I wipe my eyes its then I feel a tingling feeling in my eyes. I stop just for a second to look in a puddle and see my three pronged Sharingan(8) evolve to the pinwheel form of Mangekyou(9) I smile and continue towards my destination leaving my final thought still echoing in my head as I leave the Valley of the End. Thank you Naruto-niisan.

**No time for goodbye he said**

**As he fade away**

**Don't put your life in someones hands**

**Their bound to steal it away**

**Don't hide your mistakes**

**'Cause they find you burn you**

**Then he said**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

2 1/2 years later after Sai tried to assaaainate Sasuke

I look at the man who tried to assassinate me which led me to blowing up my room.

He looks like me if not for the gay clothing. I mused to myself. Then I saw a pink haired girl run out from the corridor to my right run up to my look alike and yell at him about deceiving them or something or another I'm not sure but he didn't even glance at her he was just staring at me with a calm face which portrayed no emotion.

When the girl finally stopped and followed his gaze to me she gasped and muttered Sasuke-kun as if she knew me then I realized the pink haired girl was Sakura. Which made me feel like slapping my self if it wasn't for my self image I probably would have. I berated myself for not realizing it was Sakura sooner I mean how many pink haired girls have I seen that are shinobi from Konoha. But I remember what Orochimaru told me to kill all Konoha Shinobi I encounter so I dive down towards Sakura while she is stunned. While I flew towards Sakura I saw my look a like who's name if I heard Sakura right was Sai move to block me so I used a jutsu out of Naruto's book.

I move my hands in a cross-shaped seal and shouted "Kage Bushin no jutsu(10)" when my copy appeared I silently commanded it through are mind link to Occupy Sai While I dealt with Sakura. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my clone take out its copy of my Kusanagi sword (11) and charge Sai.

I see Sakura regain her composure but its to late as I take out Kusanagi and stab her in the stomach "Sasuke-kun!" I hear her gasp out as I see blood trickle down here gaping mouth."I thought I made the message clear to Konoha when I killed Naruto I'm not coming back." I said in a cold voice as she coughed up blood which splashed on my face.

"Sasuke-kun why." She said I saw her eyes were watering warning me she was starting to cry. "I sorry it had to end this way Sakura but Orochimaru told me to kill all Konoha shinobi that I encounter." Then I see her glare at me and try to punch me which if what Kabuto said is true would hurt like hell. So I charge some of my lightning elemental chakra into Kusanagi which is still in her stomach which in the end result leads to Sakura's whole nervous system to screw up. I see Sakura's body freeze in place with her face in a shocked expression which then I lean in and whisper in her ear "Goodbye Sakura-Chan" I said in a mocking voice. She screams to me in a flurry of words like "please don't Sasuke-kun" or "I love you please don't do this" but Its already to late I already sliced her in half.

Her blood explodes out in a way akin to a geyser spraying all over me and the floor with some of her organs spilling out of her dead carcass. Then I here a poof sound signaling that my clone was destroyed and from its memories it was able to wound the leaf shinobi a little but all the same I didn't expect it to do that much damage anyways seeing as the way this Sai person's posture and chakra signature was that of an Anbu elite.

I turn around seeing him charging at me with his tanto(12) in a slashing position I raise Kusanagi to block his strike. I look him straight in the eye with my Sharingan active "Your pretty good assassin." I tell him. "So are you Uchiha-san" he replys in a emotionless voice. "Still while you are good you still aren't good enough" My Sharingan transforms into its Mangekyou form "Tsukuyomi" I whisper while staring into his eyes. A second later he falls to the ground dead his face in a horrified expression. I close my eyes as I feel the effects of using the Mangekyou take there toll. At my current level I can only use it at least twice in a day before fainting from chakra exhaustion. I estimate I have at least 48 of my chakra left I sense a presence behind me I look and see Kabuto who looks exhausted as well. "Sasuke-kun we're are leaving we must hurry before Jiraiya-san and Yamato-san arrive." I just nod and Shushin out of the base with Kabuto trailing behind me.

**This is my last time she said**

**as she faded away**

**It's hard to imagine**

**But one day you'll end up like me**

**Then she said**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Run for your life (Life)**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

I did it I finally did it I start to laugh a hollow laughter one you would probably hear from a psychopath. I finally killed Itachi and it only cost me a hand and the rest of team hebi(13).

Normal POV

At the beginning Sasuke and Itachi were tied but Itachi had the upper hand in experience and chakra levels. Then when they were in a stalemate Sasuke saw Itachi prepare his Mangekyou so in desperation Sasuke dodged to the right. Itachi then activated his Mangekyou though instead of using Tsukuyomi like Sasuke thought Itachi used Amaterasu which sense Sasuke was still in range hit his hand but still contued onward towards the Uchiha compounds entrance what neither Uchiha brother expected was to find people in front of the jutsu path. These people were the rest of team Hebi and Kisame Hoshigaki. When the jutsu's black flames engulfed them you could hear they're anguished screams as clear as day over the sinister black flames. Itachi who was still in the state of shock over killing his partner didn't have time to dodge Sasuke's own Amaterasu which engulfed him in seconds but to Itachi's credit he did not scream he would not give his brother the pleasure to hear him scream but since Sasuke used more chakra then was needed for the Amaterasu it destroyed his body much faster then his would on the earlier victims. Sasuke then proceeded in chopping of his hand before the flames started to spread over to the rest of his hand. Ignoring the pain he looked back at his brother's charred remains and started to laugh.

Which leads us to Sasuke still laughing like a retarded psychopath with the black flames roaring in the background along with the chirping of what sounded like a thousand birds. Wait a thousand birds...shit. When Sasuke turned around he had just enough time to say "shit" followed by his old sensei Kakashi yelling Raikiri(14) and percering his chest with his jutsu. Well how ironic it is that I die to a technique I mastered Sasuke Uchiha thought before his body slumped over leaning on his ex-sensei's arm dead.

**If I stay it won't be long**

**Till I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go I can only hope**

**That I make it to the other side**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Hold on for**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Run for you life**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Hold on for:**

**If I stay it won't be long**

**Till I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go I can only hope**

**That I make it to the other side**

**If I stay I it won't be long**

**Till I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go, If I go**

**Burning on the inside**

**Burning on the inside**

**Burning on the inside**

The compound ceiling along with Kakashi,Sasuke,and everything else started to turn black,white,and red colors and then started to spin until it started to change back to the compound the only difference Itachi and Sasuke were the only ones in the room which from their fight was filled with wholes remained. Sasuke slowly fell to the ground dead. While Itachi walked over to the throne in the back of the room and sat down panting and holding his head with his eyes closed his face in a strained expression. Well ototo(15) it seems you didn't have enough hatred in the end after all." Itachi sighed before he got up and walked over to Sasuke and took his Kusanagi then backed up a little and used a minor Gokakyu(16) on his body. Itachi then walked of towards Kisame's chakra signature."That teme better not die he still has to buy me that year supply of pocky." with that Itachi sped of towards his partner.

(1)The Land of Fire

(2)The Land of Rice Fields

(3)The village hidden in the leaves

(4)bastard

(5)idiot

(6)honorific for close female friends

(7)brother

(8)The Uchiha clans dojutsu

(9)The ultimate level of the Sharingan

(10)shadow clone

(11)grass cutter

(12)a short almost dagger like sword

(13)snake

(14)lighting edge

(15)little brother

(16)fireball

**Hoped you liked my story and I bet I surprised you when instead of Kakashi killing sasuke it was Itachi I mean who the hell thanks Sasuke can kill Itachi. The only way I see Sasuke killing Itachi is if he has 2 to 4 more people with him backing him up.**

**Apimpnamedkyuubi telling all of you Sasuke fans from us Itachi fans that you lack hatred. **

**Please review or Pein will show you why he bitchs about true pain.**


End file.
